Carnivale
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Growing up on the Isle, the ex-villains missed out on a lot. Ben intends to make up for that by showing them what they missed. ONE SHOT [Ben/Mal] [Evie/Doug]


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or the characters, just this fic.

Mal didn't know what to expect. Ben had told her he had something special planned for her but refused to tell her what, but apparently Evie knew because she wouldn't stop giggling like a child. Of course Evie knew, Ben was well aware that the blue-haired girl picked Mal's wardrobe so he wanted to ensure the little dragon would be comfortable and prepared for their outing.

Once again the prince covered her eyes as he walked them to her surprise. The sounds of laughter and music filled her ears and suddenly she didn't know what was going on. It involved people, a lot of people bye the sounds of it, and that completely threw her. It also threw her that he would invite Evie, Doug, Jay and Carlos to join them. Having her friends tag along didn't sound like much of a date but she'd learned to trust Ben and his little ways so she remained relaxed and content.

The collective gasp from her friends made her really wish she could see what they were so excited about, but Ben's hands remained clasped over her eyes, his chest a solid warmth against her back. Everything was much louder now, shrieks of laughter rolling over her in waves until her heart began to thrum in time to the music. Excitement surged through her veins until she was desperate to see what he'd arranged for her. Finally he removed his hands and the sight was more glorious than she'd anticipated, and yet slightly daunting as well.

"I figured none of you would've seen one on the Isle." Turning to her friends he handed them all a pass to gain them entry to the rides and food carts since none of them had parents to supply an income for them, his parents could take care of the bill. After all it was his father's proclamation that had denied them a chance to experience a carnival before.

The moment they had their passes the rest of the group raced inside, eager to start the fun. Holding his arm out to Mal Ben couldn't help but feel pleased with himself at the look of wonder in the girl's eyes. "Shall we?" The moment her arm wrapped around his he let her lead them in allowing her to dictate where they went so she could explore what he'd seen a hundred times before.

There was an odd sense of satisfaction to viewing the carnival through new eyes. Watching Mal so enthralled by all the bright lights, the cheery music and the delicious scents took him back to his childhood when he was filled with such wonder at every little thing. Of course, in true Mal fashion, the girl somehow managed to track down a cart with strawberry ice creams for sale, big green eyes instantly turning to Ben and he knew exactly what she wanted. Listening to the girl hum with delight over her treat Ben knew they could end the date right there and she'd be perfectly happy with it but there was so much more Ben wanted her to see.

Admittedly the dodgem cars was probably a mistake. Mal had a rather competitive streak which seemed to reverse all of her goodness and transform her into a force to be reckoned with. Her purple car had slammed into his little blue one far more times than he'd managed to hit hers but the cascade of laughter that followed more than made up for it.

The haunted house had been a debacle he probably should've avoided though. Mal cackled at the fake gore and cheap attempts at horror, she'd seen worse on the Isle, but when one of the workers jumped out at her in a costume in an attempt to scare her he'd had to leap into action and wrap her up in a bear hug to keep her from punching the poor man. Apparently Mal's reflex reaction to being scared was to strike first and ask questions later. It wasn't all bad though, he got to keep his arms wrapped tightly around her for the rest of the haunted house.

The roller-coaster had been mixed reactions. The moment the harness came down over her head anxiety had crept in. She didn't know what to expect or what would happen. The moment his hand clasped around hers Mal had settled back down into her seat…until it started to move and then she'd gripped his hand in a vice-grip until both of their knuckles had turned white. After the first loop-the-loop however, she'd quickly joined in the chorus of joyful screams requesting they go on it a second and third time.

Sideshow Alley had them run into Jay and Carlos, the boys having far too much fun playing all the games and beating the carnies at their craft. Doug had even found a game to play that was more strategy-based than actual talent, handing Evie a teddy-bear he'd won. Despite Mal's claims of being above such girly notions, Ben caught the way her lips curled upwards for a moment at the gesture. Smirking to himself he put his tourney skills into action, triumphantly giving her a purple dragon he named 'Mr Cuddles' that he quickly knighted and charged with the task of providing Mal with all the hugs she wanted while he wasn't around to provide them. The dragon rolled her eyes and called him a dork while her arms clutched the plush toy closer to her chest.

Saving the best to last, Ben passed her another strawberry ice cream as they stepped onto the ferris wheel. His arm draped around her shoulders, dragon guarding her lap and her strawberry treat in hand she looked as contented as a cat lazing in the sun with a belly full of cream. Somewhere down below them her friends were probably causing havoc but up here it was just them, the view and the fireworks signalling the carnival coming to a close for the night. A fond smile on his face Ben pressed his lips to her hair, being stuck on the island she'd missed out on so much and he intended to make up for all of it. Just him and his Strawberry Princess of Evil.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami Dragonheart


End file.
